Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a retail display commonly referred to as a merchandising strip. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a merchandising strip that can be repositioned from one surface to another and that uses an adhesive to hold articles for display.
Description of the Related Art
Typical merchandizing strips comprise a plastic strip with vertically arranged hooks or clips for holding products. The products may be almost any small, lightweight product, including packaged snack foods and consumer products. The hooks and clips can make removing the products from the strip cumbersome, often requiring the consumer to hold the strip while removing the product.
The merchandising strips typically are suspended from a shelf or other structure by a hook, clip, patch of hook and loop fastening material, adhesive pad or other means. This hanging means limits potential locations where the products can be displayed. And the fact that such strips comprise multiple components adds to their cost and complexity.
Furthermore, such strips may lose their ability to communicate a point-of-sale marketing message as the products are removed from the strip.
The present disclosure is designed to solve the problems described above.